Kaa (2016)
Note: This article is about the incarnation of Kaa from the 2016 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Kaa (Disney). Kaa is the tertiary antagonist in the 2016 Disney live action film, The Jungle Book, a remake of the 1967 animated classic. She is an enormous Reticulated python who tries to eat the man-cub Mowgli. She was voiced and portrayed through motion capture by Scarlett Johansson (as her first villain role), who is known for portraying Black Widow of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Biography Kaa first appears when Mowgli stumbles upon her territory deep in the forest, after he is separated from Bagheera by the tiger named Shere Khan, where he discovers her shed snakeskin. After climbing into the trees and chasing animals that stole his food, Kaa begins to speak to him from above the trees before revealing herself to him. Luring him in by promising to keep him safe, Kaa hypnotizes him and reveals that Mowgli came to live in the jungle because Shere Khan killed his father as they were traveling between villages, and that Bagheera later found Mowgli and brought him over to the wolves for protection. She also reveals to him the power of the "Red Flower" (fire) and its dangers in her vision. During her storytelling, she attempts to devour him, but a passing sloth bear named Baloo attacks Kaa and rescues Mowgli, freeing him in the process. Kaa isn't seen again for the rest of the film; it is unknown if Baloo killed her or she went away and never came back. During the end credits however, she is heard singing her song, "Trust in Me". Personality In this incarnation, Kaa is far more menacing and intelligent than her cartoon counterpart. Kaa is extremely manipulative and duplicitous, using her hypnotic eyes and compellingly seductive voice to lull her prey into a false sense of security incredibly effectively. She is shown to be very knowledgeable, being precisely aware of how Shere Khan came to hate Man and how Mowgli even came to be an adopted cub with the wolves. She is terrifyingly calm, never raising her voice so as not to draw away her prey. She is very intelligent, cunning, and smart, able to feign a compassionate and empathetic personality to pull Mowgli into her trap. Her immense size makes her extremely powerful, obviously, and she is unafraid to grapple with a bear the size and weight of Baloo. However, she was unable to defeat him. Quotes Gallery Pictures Jungle _Book_2016_172.png|Kaa introducing herself to Mowgli. Screen-Shot-2016-04-12-at-12.28.57-AM.png|Kaa hypnotizing Mowgli. Mari meets kaa the jungle book 2016 tribute by syfynut-d9xvl64.jpg|Kaa slithering closer to Mowgli. female_kaa__live_the_legend__2_by_etaris333-d9sp8k1.jpg|Kaa coiling Mowgli as she tells him about how he came to the jungle. Jbsocials.png|Kaa attempting to devour Mowgli before being attacked by Baloo. Kaa2016.jpg 4f320d949502c5c4d79fd73773dd4ca9.jpg PH6telk8Rq0q8f_1_l.jpg|Kaa in promotional material. tumblr_o5iu5uB9UW1unerjoo1_1280.jpg Screen_Shot_2016-04-15_at_16.06.10.png|Scarlett Johanson with her character. Videos The Jungle Book Official US Teaser Trailer Disney's 'The Jungle Book' (2016) Mowgli Meets Kaa - IMAX Exclusive Scarlett Johansson - Trust in Me (From "The Jungle Book" (Audio Only)) Trivia *The decision to make Kaa a female in the 2016 film was based on the need for gender diversity within the primarily male-driven cast of the 1967 animated film. *Kaa is the second Disney character to be gender-swapped in the live-action version of their film. He was preceded by Jaq, who was a female mouse called Jacqueline in the 2015 version of Cinderella. *Just like King Louie (who was changed into a Gigantopithecus), Kaa is changed into a Reticulated python, due to the fact that she is even more larger than her cartoon counterpart. *Despite that she is the film's tertiary antagonist, she appeared only for 5 minutes, which making her a minor villainess. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Amoral Category:Female Category:Neutral Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Predator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Giant Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Strategic